Soul Powah!
by Kyo's-catnip
Summary: With the untimely death of Akito, strange things begin happening to Tohru. Can Kyo and Yuki save her? Will Shigure make things harder? probably! ;
1. Bad News or is it?

"Akito is dead!" Shigure had just burst through the door from the most recent visit to the main Sohma house. He was going to check up on the New Years preparation which was only the next day but came back much earlier then anticipated.  
  
Kyo and Yuki were caught totally by surprise. "What?" "Akito is dead!" Shigure repeated. "Are you sure?" Yuki sounded almost relieved in his question. "Would I joke about that?" Shigure hadn't been this serious looking EVER before.  
  
"Ok," Kyo was beyond caring. He hadn't had much interaction with the guy except when the evil leader had stolen his beads from him once several years ago. Why should he care? It made him uneasy for some reason though, but why?  
  
"What is wrong Shigure-san?" Tohru was stalking down the stairs slowly, just joining the morbid conversation. "Akito has passed away..." Shigure said for the third time in a very faint voice. "Oh no...is there anything I can do?"  
  
Besides Shigure, Tohru was the only hurt looking person in the room. She never had gotten the chance to truly make friends with him, never been able to talk. "If only I hadn't felt so bad today, I would have joined you....was there anything anyone could have done?"  
  
Shigure dropped his head. "Nothing...and now there won't be a New Years celebration this year...." "Who cares? Are you really that sad about that bastard?" The oldest cousin snapped his head toward the neko. "It's not my fault you are a reject you stupid cat!" With that, he stormed off toward his office.  
  
Tohru gazed down the hall at the closed door. Shigure was very hurt over this and she had to do something. Kyo and Yuki sat in the living room silently, watching Tohru. "Miss Honda, please don't let this get to you. This was supposed to happen..."  
  
The onigiri glanced over at the two teenage boys and smiled as peacefully as possible. "I know...if you all need anything or anyone to talk to I'll be in my room...I don't feel very well today..." She disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"Jeeze, what's wrong with those two?" Kyo asked his rival cousin in an uncharacteristically passive way. "I don't know...Shigure, I would expect this from, but Tohru...." "Ehh, she said she didn't feel good. She probably just ate some bad food or something..."  
  
After the short conversation they both decided to pay a short visit to Tohru, just to make sure she was ok. They went together upstairs and quietly entered her room. "Miss Honda, do you want us to take care of dinner tonight?" Yuki asked politely. "Yea, it wouldn't hurt us to order out tonight.." Kyo added.  
  
Tohru's face was very red but she sat up immediately. "No...I...can do it...don't worry!" And she smiled blissfully again, trying to get out of bed to keep them from worrying. "Where the hell do you think your going? You look horrible!" Kyo shouted.  
  
It wasn't long until the three of them had reached an agreement. Tohru reluctantly let them deal with the dinner and she would go down and try to make Shigure feel better as long as she came straight back to bed. Both Kyo and Yuki gave her a skeptical look but agreed to it.  
  
Soon Kyo was on the phone trying to be patient with the idiot who was taking his order and Yuki was holding Tohru's hand going down the stairs. "I'm so sorry Sohma-kun, I don't know what's wrong with me today..." Yuki just smiled. "I'm just glad I have a chance to help you for a change!"  
  
"What do you mean you don't have any?! What kind of shit hole do you run?! You know what? Skrew you!" Click. Kyo was twitching as Yuki passed him. "Maybe I should do that job too..." The neko glared at him evilly. "No damn rat!"  
  
Back in the office, Tohru slid the door open carefully. It was dark but she could see the figure of a man slumped over his desk weeping. "Shigure- san....are you ok?" Startled by the new presence, he jumped a little. "Tohru....I know this was supposed to happen...but I really did love him..."  
  
Tohru placed herself cautiously beside him. "I miss him too Shigure-san. If you ever need someone to talk to, don't ever hesitate ok? My mom always said, where there is death, there is always new life formed." Shigure lifted his head and looked at her, tears full in his eyes and running down his face rapidly.  
  
Tohru was smiling in hopes to help cheer him up. "Thank you...." He laid his head back down on his desk and seemingly fell asleep, so Tohru ran to get a blanket and covered him, leaving him in the darkness. "Poor Shigure-san...I hope he'll be ok..."  
  
The onigiri went back up to her room like she promised and laid down. It wasn't long before, quite against her will, she fell into a deep sleep. Kyo and Yuki took their turns checking on their princess until they too went to bed. 


	2. Things r happinin

Tohru woke up feeling a great deal better. "Ahh, all I needed was a good night's rest!" She hopped out of bed energetically and ran down the stairs to get an early start on breakfast. It had to be extra special for everything her adopted family had done for her yesterday and she wanted to try and help Shigure feel better.  
  
She came to the kitchen only to find it was a mess. How could ordering out be so messy? Then she remembered the state of the house when she first moved in and shrugged the question off. First thing first, she had to clean up this horrid kitchen!  
  
Luckily, it didn't take long to do so because most of the rubbish was trash; half drunken soda cans and plastic wrappers. 'I wonder if Shigure- san ate last night,' Tohru wondered. With the state of him the previous evening, probably not. With the memories of the night before, worry began to overtake her. She had better go check on him.  
  
The worried little onigiri crept down the hall and quietly slid open the paper door to see the only father she had ever known asleep with his head on the desk. She smiled at the sight of the elegant man. Maybe he would feel better after a good night's rest also.  
  
Tohru returned to the kitchen to observe Kyo eating a bowl of cereal. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! I was going to make a nice breakfast for everyone to thank you all!" He looked up at her with a cheek jam-packed with food. "Ehh, don't worry about it, as long as you're feeling better." And he looked away, gnawing his cheek full of food.  
  
She grinned again and decided to start on the daily laundry. It seemed it was going to be a beautiful day so might as well take advantage of it. She grabbed a basket of assorted jeans and made her way out into the welcoming morning air.  
  
Tohru hung up each pair of pants and occasional pair of boxers with almost painfully delicate care, blushing lightly to herself every time she held a personal article of clothing. She imagined to herself what Kyo would look like in Yuki's stylish clothing and what Yuki would look like in Kyo's loose comfortable ones. It was almost too fun.  
  
She was harshly interrupted by Shigure's hoarse voice coming from the porch. "Tohru-chan, I need to talk to you!" Happy that she may finally be some help to him, Tohru gladly dropped what she was doing and headed for the house.  
  
"What is it Shigure-san?" "The funeral is later tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go..." the dog sighed. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" She smiled lightly at his sad face. At least he didn't look as bad as the day before, although it was far from his usual manner.  
  
Tohru finished the laundry and went inside to fix some lunch for everyone. Again, she found Kyo eating before she had a chance to fix anything special. To her surprise, this made her very angry. "Why can't you wait on me?!" she yelled, not knowing exactly why she was doing what she was doing.  
  
The loud voice coming out of the small, usually cheerful and timid figure made Kyo jump and she could see his eyes widen slightly. "I...I'm sorry..." he meeped out. Hearing his shaken voice, Tohru snapped out of her rage and realized what she had done. "I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"  
  
Still a little shaken by her sudden outburst, the neko turned slowly, not sure weather he should trust her behind his back or not. It was then that Yuki walked in the room, seeing Tohru for the first time that day. "Ah, Miss Honda, it looks like you're feeling better. That's very good to see."  
  
Tohru smiled as if she was swooning over him. "Thank you very much.....Sohma- kun..." Kyo snapped around to notice the girl looking almost longingly at Yuki. "What the hell?!" he nearly shrieked jealously. He wasn't even acknowledged. "Sohma-kun, would you like something to eat?" then looking down in a hurt way, whispered, "No one else wants me to cook them anything..."  
  
Kyo gazed at her, shocked. "I do want you to fix me something...that is...if you want?" Tohru just whipped her head up to Yuki again and looked at him pleadingly. "Will you let me?" Yuki, aware that the girl was giving him special attention, accepted gratefully.  
  
Kyo, now beyond rage, stormed out of the room still holding his piece of tuna. With the new found privacy Yuki decided to see what was going on because, even though he very much enjoyed her attention, he was very confused of why she was acting so strangely.  
  
"Miss Honda, are sure you feel better today?" he inquired. She smiled gracefully at him as part of her reply. "110% Sohma-kun, thank you for worrying about me though!" She brought the newly brewed tea to the table where she had nearly forced him to sit down and poured him a cup.  
  
She stopped suddenly though. "Sohma-kun, I'm a lady, you should serve me the tea, don't you think?" He looked at her stupidly for that remark. Who was this odd girl sitting in front of him? "Uhh....ok..." he mumbled as he took the pot from her hands and poured her a glass.  
  
Needless to say, Yuki got away from her as soon as he could and ran away to the safety of his secret base. There he just gazed at the vegetables for what seemed like forever until he came to one conclusion: He was a bloody coward.  
  
"Why am I here hiding away when dear Miss Honda is clearly still ill from yesterday?" he argued to himself and stood up and marched bravely back to the house like a soldier going off to war. He would help her!  
  
He arrived at the house and saw Kyo up on the roof, sulking no doubt, but Tohru was no where to be seen. He stepped bravely into the house and saw, to his surprise; she was not in the kitchen or living room. He walked slowly up the stairs and knocked on her door lightly.  
  
"Come in!" she called joyfully. He stepped into her room and looked around. She was at her desk looking out the window. "Are you sure you're ok Miss Honda?" Yuki wasn't sure he wanted to be there, but the doubt melted away as soon as the onigiri turned around and faced him.  
  
To his complete surprise, she was the lovely, simple, cheery girl he knew. "I'm perfectly fine Sohma-kun, just trying to get in some studying before the funeral!" She turned solemn for the final word but it still sound cheery in its own demented way. "When is it?"  
  
She tried to smile and reply. "Tonight, I figured everyone was going since he is the head of the..." "Was" Yuki corrected her. "He was, he has no power over out lives now, thank God." He turned and left the room not hearing Tohru's angry muttering. "You think that...." 


	3. Necrophiliacs unlimited

"Ok, everyone ready?" Shigure called to all the younger people of his house that he somehow got stuck with parenting. "If we don't leave now we will be late!" He had gotten back some of his old spice although still not 100%, probably just because he was going to see his old friend for the last time.  
  
The three teenagers walked sulkily down the stairs. "Do we have to go?" Kyo whined. "Yes, I really don't see the point of going...all he ever did was ruin my life..." Yuki put in. Tohru was silent.  
  
"Ah, now that's the spirit!" Shigure grinned broadly and opened the door as if he was welcoming the world in, theeven though the world always seemed to come by itself. He then marched the three grumpy looking teenagers out the door and down the street.  
  
While the boys lagged behind moping, Shigure decided to talk to Tohru and see what was wrong with his flower. "So spill it princess." Tohru snapped out of her daze. "What are you talking about Shigure-san?" she asked innocently. He looked at her in with a big Duh.  
  
"You know...Akito-san loves you and is proud of you Shi-san." This struck a nerve, a very deep nerve. Shigure couldn't even bring himself to look at her. "Thank you Tohru-chan..." Tohru glanced up at him briefly and thought he saw a small tear but decided to leave it be.  
  
They arrived very soon after to the main house. Everyone was there. It was almost funny as Tohru looked around at all the people. Some didn't look a bit out of place, such as Hatori, wearing his normal black suit, and some looked absolutely odd, like Momiji who was wearing a suit also, probably forced by Hatori. Tohru was glad that she wore her simple black dress.  
  
As the family took turns going up to view the body, the onigiri got struck with sudden fear. She didn't want to see the dead young man, with all her heart. It terrified her. Even Kyo and Yuki went up to view the body, although they weren't a bit concerned with it.  
  
It was when they sat down that Tohru decided she ought to see the man who decided and controlled all of these people's lives, and in the end, hers as well.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Tohru today?" Kyo asked his rat cousin as they sat down in a back pew. "I don't know but she is not herself..." "Heh, ya got that right!" Yuki thought for a moment and then presented Kyo with his idea. "I think we should stay near her, this whole thing is too much on her..." "You read my mind damn rat..." They got up and started to walk down the isle towards Tohru.  
  
She was standing over Akito. If it was possible, he seemed even more beautiful and evil in death. His hair was nice and clean but his skin was pale and drained. He was like a vampire, and so intriguing. The girl reached out and caressed his thin midnight hair with her tiny fingers, and as if they had a mind of their own, traced their way down to his face, outlining his hardened blue lips. What were they like when he was alive?  
  
Kyo and Yuki rushed towards her when they distinguished her hand in the gold lined coffin, but before they could reach her she seemed to disappear within it. It became clear what had happened when the boys came close enough, and they both stopped short.  
  
She was almost inside the box, holding up the lifeless body in an embrace like they had never seen with her warm pink lips pressed to his cold hard ones. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be dead with him, but living. After a moment she finally relented but wouldn't let the body go.  
  
The cat and mouse stood no more then a yard away from her, apparently glued to the spot. Everyone else was too. It was Kagura who finally got the nerve up to walk up to her and gently free the two from each other.  
  
As the last morsel of flesh left her fingers, Tohru burst into and uncontrollable sob. "You son of a bitch, you're dead....you're dead.....you're dead...." She repeated these words over and over until Kagura got her out of the room to sit on the porch outside.  
  
The two girls sat out side looking at the Zen garden for an eternity it seemed. "Why did you do that Tohru-chan?" The brown haired girl looked up into the beautiful black haired girl's eyes. "Not from you!" was all she yelled and she reached down with a great deal of agility and grabbed a small pebble from the ground, lobbing it at the pig's head.  
  
Now bleeding slightly, Kagura ran inside to escape the crazed girl, straight to Hatori. Seeing the minor destruction Tohru had caused, Kyo and Yuki snapped back into reality and ran outside. They saw the girl laying out on the deck with her back to them.  
  
"Tohru....what's wrong with you?!" Kyo exclaimed apprehensively but with great force. "Miss Honda, you can talk to us...." Yuki reassured. They then heard more sobs. "I don't know....please help me..." Cautiously, the two of them moved closer and sat down next to her. "I feel him inside of me...or am I just crazy? Tell me Kyo-kun, am I just crazy?" The quivering voice pained the neko. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was ok, but he couldn't hold her and everything wasn't ok.  
  
It wasn't Kyo who answered though, but Yuki. "It has to be something about the curse. I just know it." 


End file.
